


Breakfast in Bed

by SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, drabble prompt, supernatural fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki/pseuds/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki
Summary: Anonymous Prompt - Dean x Reader with "breakfast in bed".





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Prompt - Dean x Reader with "breakfast in bed".

Breakfast had always been Y/N’s favourite time of day. She loved waking up before him, and going to the kitchen to cook him a hearty breakfast. It was always her motto that “the makings of a good day starts with breakfast”. Pancakes, bacon, maple syrup with a large mug of coffee was always waiting for him when he finally ventured out of his room. No matter how he slept the night before, it always brought a smile to his face. Breakfast had become his favourite meal too. 

The day he surprised Y/N, was the day she was meant to be leaving. She never did. Not until years later. He woke up at dusk that day, even before Sammy had got up for his morning run, and had just finished the pancakes when Y/N came in to the kitchen. The happy squeal she made when Dean Explained, and the way she hugged him, that was all he needed to know that he did the right thing. 

The day Y/N surprised Dean, was the morning after they had been married. A bottle of syrup in her hands, a smirk on her fae, and that eyebrow wiggle she had learnt from Gabe, well that morning’s breakfast was definitely different. Sweet but oh so sinful lips round his member, her hair messily tied up in a bun as she went to town on him. It wasn’t just syrup that was tasted that morning. 

The morning Dean woke up Y/N for breakfast, the same wicked glint in his eyes that she had only a few months before, was one that Dean would never forget. It was the morning that she told him the news. This time it wasn’t maple syrup that was used, two empty cans of whipped cream; making breakfast more like a dessert; were discarded by the time Sam came knocking on the door about a case. That morning was definitely sweet, in more than one way.

Dean looked back on all those past mornings, all those breakfasts, and smiled. Those were happy memories. Not that this morning wasn’t happy. Oh no, today was definitely a happy day. Today, today he watched his baby girl have her very first breakfast. Breakfasts in the future would now include one extra person, and Dean didn’t mind at all. 


End file.
